


Code of Conduct

by Yolandi



Category: The X-Files
Genre: Alone for the first time, Couple, F/M, Feelings, Feels, First Time, Kissing, Mulder - Freeform, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasms, References to Mulder, Sex, Sweet, Tender - Freeform, The X-Files - Freeform, pairing - Freeform, x-files
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-08
Updated: 2019-03-08
Packaged: 2019-11-13 15:57:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,418
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18034694
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yolandi/pseuds/Yolandi
Summary: Post-Triangle.  Scully goes to Skinner's apartment to apologize for kissing him.  An apology isn't what he wants.





	Code of Conduct

Dana Scully saw no reason to change out of her silk pajamas the day after Mulder’s rescue. He needed time to rest and frankly, so did she. She was grateful he had been found, thanks to the AD’s help. He had once again risked his career to help her. Mulder said he loved her, which she believed with all certainty was a side effect from the events leading up to his hospital stay and the medication he was receiving there. The next time he saw her he wouldn’t even remember he’d said it, and she preferred it that way.

Scully was proud of how her fast-thinking had saved her partner’s life. What she wasn’t proud of however, was how she’d let her excitement get the better of her, and had…kissed her boss. She grabbed both sides of her superior’s face and kissed him, her lips pressed to his, and not just for a microsecond. They were in the limited privacy of the elevator, which in the FBI building was hardly private. It wasn’t easy to admit to herself that she had allowed this to happen. There was a high risk that she would be called into a meeting when she returned to work, one about workplace conduct and what it meant for her career. It didn’t matter that the kiss felt good, that being self-indulgent was a rare gift she almost never gave herself or that her body had reacted immediately to his touch and smell that she was high from it the rest of the day.

“Stupid,” she heard herself whisper as she took a seat on the floor in front of her couch. It was a great place to sit when she had paperwork to fill out. It was also, apparently, a great place to sulk. She took a sip of strong coffee, dismissing for now the thought of having to update her resume and apply for work elsewhere. She’d always thought that the ‘crush’ she had on her boss was the ultimate silly high school fantasy, that fantasizing about her boss was just a reminder of the unrequited infatuation she had also been guilty of having over one of her college professors. Of all the strikes on her record this one was really going to stand out. And there was nothing she could do about it.

Or was there?

Perhaps Scully was so used to looking for answers to difficult questions that she was ignoring the easiest of all solutions – talk to Skinner and apologize. Explain that her emotions got the better of her despite a lifetime of keeping them in check. Explain that she thought her partner was going to die. Explain that it had been stressful for months that turned into years at a job she never expected to take her all of the places she’d been, and how having to turn to him had been a last resort she didn’t expect to work. She had acted inappropriately and was sorry. And that was the truth.  
She placed her coffee mug on the table and dialed the number to his office. Scully was told that Skinner had taken a personal day, which was about as surprising as her taking one. She tried his cell phone next. No answer.

She checked the time. It was 9AM. Was he still asleep? Not likely. When he woke up he might go into work anyway; he had been known to do that. Scully walked to her bedroom and began changing clothes. The silk pajamas she usually folded and left on the bed were discarded on the floor. She dressed in jeans and a plain black shirt, not worried about how casual she looked because she wasn’t planning to take off her coat. A quick apology would suffice, she hoped. Scully thought of going to talk to Skinner at his apartment not so much as a bad decision, just another impulsive one. And if an impulsive choice got her into this mess, it might also help her get out of it.

*

Scully found herself parked in front of her boss’s building a short time later, wishing she’d done something different. She reminded herself that her style of dress didn’t matter and the problem itself would be brief and over within minutes. She might not even need to go inside the apartment to fix this. Was Skinner even there? Whether he was or not, Scully was out of her car and at the door in seconds. Someone was walking out the moment she arrived and held the door open for her. The elevator ride up wasn’t nearly enough time to make up her mind about whether or not this was a bad idea. She was so torn and her mind so distant that she barely heard herself knocking on his door…but she was well aware of his approaching footsteps.

The door opened and she forgot to breathe. Skinner’s brow furrowed as he looked at her.

“Agent Scully?”

“Uh…” she began. This was a terribly idea. She felt as if she was going to suffocate then and there. “Sir, I’m sorry. I realize this was not wise of me.”

His expression softened a bit. “Not at all. Please, come in.”

Scully counted her blessings. She had not been yelled at or turned away. And the way his expression softened at her self-doubt was, in its own way, an answered prayer. He was going to listen to what she had to say. She followed him to the couch.

“If I’d known you were going to come over I would have put on some different clothes,” he told her. “May I take your coat?”

“Sure,” she said, coming to her senses after handing it to him.

She had never seen her boss dressed so casually. He was clad in gray sweatpants, which was unbelievable enough on its own. Her eyes drifted upward to the black undershirt he was wearing, which showed his chiseled chest and shoulders. She figured he must have just stepped out of the shower, possibly after working out. His tan skin and dark hair looked very clean. In the apartment there was no mess to speak of, save for some dishes in sight on the countertop.

After placing her coat on a nearby hook he returned and sat in the chair across from her. The coffee table separating them reminded him of being in his office.

“This feels a bit too much like work,” he said, relocating to the other side of the couch. “What’s on your mind, Agent Scully?”

“I…really hope I’m not disturbing you, Sir. I wanted to talk to you about something important and when you weren’t at work I tried your cell and…”

“Oh, sorry about that,” he said. “I turned it off last night and I must have left it on silent.”

“Well I shouldn’t have called it anyway. You’ve taken a personal day, and I shouldn’t have called at all.”

“I usually keep it on, though. Seems like someone always needs me for something that no one else can help with. Does this fall into that category?”

Scully chose her words carefully. “As a matter of fact, sir, it does. I feel horribly ashamed of what I did yesterday and I was hoping you could forgive me. It was extremely unprofessional of me and I hope by apologizing the matter won’t have to go any further.”

Skinner’s brow arched a bit but quickly returned to his typical ‘boss’ demeanor. “As in, you’re hoping I won’t report you for what happened?”

Pause. “Yes, Sir. That’s what I was hoping.”

Longer pause. The brief reprieve she felt from the suffocating weight on her chest was returning. Skinner shifted, casually moving to place one of his legs beneath him. He was getting comfortable for what he was about to say. Perhaps it would give him pleasure to finally tear into her in the privacy of his home, to chew her out all the ways his professionalism never allowed him to. All she could do was wait for him to collect his thoughts and pray that his answer was quick so she could breathe again.

“Agent Scully, I have taken a great number of risks in my career to help you and Agent Mulder. I took these risks willingly and I understand the ramifications. So while your apology is kind it’s also unnecessary. I wanted to help you and I did so, and I’m using today to figure out what I’ll say for myself when I return to work tomorrow.”

Scully realized he was talking about finding the coordinates of the ship, not the kiss. She felt more embarrassed than she’d felt in recent memory having to explain to him what she meant.

“Sir, I was referring to the other thing that happened yesterday.”

Skinner was perplexed.

“The kiss?” he asked.

Scully was a loss for words and replied simply, “Yes, the kiss.”

Skinner looked away, shaking his head. “You called my office, my cell phone and ultimately drove across town on your day off to apologize for that?”

Scully was puzzled. He didn’t seem upset for a moment and now the seriousness of his question was bringing her to the verge of panic. “Yes, Sir.”

“I don’t know what to say, Agent Scully.”

Another long pause as Skinner stared out the window over his balcony.

“Are you really so repulsed by me that you have to apologize for it?”

Scully was certain now that confusion was written all over her face. “‘Repulsed’ by you…?”

“If you have something to say, Agent Scully…”

“Fine, I will,” she said, her voice raised. “I’m not repulsed by you, Sir. Quite the opposite. But I worried that by acting in haste that I did something to upset you and I came over to apologize so it wouldn’t affect our work relationship, and I’m worried that by acting so impulsively that I jeopardized the rest of my career and everything else I’ve worked so hard to achieve. And yes, I’m asking that you forgive my misstep and not file a report about it.”

“So…you…enjoyed it?”

Scully had no idea how to answer the question. She needed another few seconds to ponder her answer. It was the answer that needed pondering, not her feelings.

“Did you?” she asked.

“Very much,” he replied, his voice slightly lower. He shifted closer to her on the couch. “So if you enjoyed it too, why can’t you just admit it?”

“Because, Sir, I…”

“We’re past using titles at this point, Dana,” Skinner said softly, his gaze settled on her.

“Because we aren’t allowed to do these things. The codes of conduct are in place for a reason, to prevent favoritism if nothing else.”

“So suddenly you’re all about rules?”

“My entire life is about rules. Protocol, standards, ethics. These things are important in our line of work, you know this.”

“You didn’t seem too concerned about that yesterday. You whisked into my office and demanded my help, alive in a way I’d never seen. And then you kissed me.”

“Yes, I did,” Scully said, leaning slightly forward. “I’d do it all again to save my partner’s life, because it was the right thing to do.”

“And do you still feel that way, with your job on the line?”

“I do.”

“Then what about the kiss? Would you do that again, Dana?”

She leaned forward slowly, giving him a chance to stop this. But stopping her kiss was the last thing on his mind. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers, warm and full. He never imagined that she would feel the way he did, that she was capable of letting down the barrier between them. His thumb touched her cheek and he ran his fingers through her hair, pulling her closer. It had been a long time since Skinner had kissed someone so passionately, and he welcomed the opportunity. Dana Scully might have had a practiced, professional look in place most of the time but he swore he’d seen a twinkle in her eye a few times in the years leading up to this. He wondered what her dilated pupils meant, and if it could mean anything other than arousal when she looked at him. Sometimes she broke eye contact, only looking back at him when he looked away for a second. His suspicions were now proven true, and it felt great. The shame he’d felt of having to buy a woman’s company were just as lost now as the memory of signing his divorce papers.

He slowly moved her backward onto the couch, giving her a moment to stop if she needed to. But such a need, if one had existed, was long gone as she reclined and pulled him down with her. She could feel his cock swelling through his loose pants, and moved her hands down his sides to pull his hips to meet hers. She groaned as he took her invitation to grind against her, a promise of what he could give her if she wanted it. And she did. She couldn’t remember a time she’d wanted anything more. Her mind was swirling a thousand different thoughts as she parted her lips, inviting his very welcome tongue. Skinner was an incredible kisser, better than she ever imagined.

He felt very in his element at that moment, alert and paying close attention to the things that made Scully moan or squirm. He had never seen her more spirited and adamant about what she wanted. His fear of her kiss being some kind of mistake almost made him dread the moment he saw her on his doorstep. His fears were washed away now, and he was so glad he’d done everything the way he did. The kiss the day before also let him know how she really felt about Mulder, which had to be nothing more than platonic. She would have saved the kiss for Mulder if her attraction lay with him. But it was reserved for Skinner alone, and his only emotion was pure joy.

Scully moved her head away, needing to breathe, and was engulfed in his scent. Skinner smelled of soap and aftershave but also of cologne she had only smelled before in passing. But now her head swam in the combination of the three, and she nuzzled into his neck before kissing him there. She scraped her teeth against his sensitive skin and against his earlobe, causing him to moan in response. He pushed her head back and gave the same attention to her neck before moving down to her shirt. He placed his arm under her and lifted her easily, pulling her shirt up and unclasping her bra with ease. She reached for the bottom of his undershirt but he was faster, pulling it off and leaned down to kiss her once more.

The contact of her soft breasts on his chest nearly sent him over the edge but he kept control, something Skinner was legendarily good at. Scully was also enjoying the contact, something she had so little of in her life. The man she had kept her distance from for years was here in her arms. They had a choice – they could take this time to be fast, rough and get the initial frustration out of their systems, or they could take their time, learn every part of each other and savor the moment. What they decided to do was a little of both.

Skinner lifted her effortlessly and carried her, legs wrapped around his waist, into his bedroom. He held her carefully, feeling she was far more fragile than she would ever let on. He was always attracted to her independence, but that was also one of his reasons for keeping a more than safe distance. Maybe she didn’t want someone coming to her rescue. The times she had been taken he had worried continuously, doing more than his fair share of overtime to look for her, just as Mulder had. Skinner preferred to do his searching in the dark, never letting on that he was looking.

He was looking at her now, the morning light cascading nicely through his window and into her red hair. She was so beautiful at that very second that he wondered if he was dreaming. Scully’s hand moved to the bulge visible from the outside of his sweatpants, the thrill assuring him he was wide awake and never more alive. That could wait. He wanted to see the rest of her. He looked down at the silver button on her jeans, his hands slowly making their way to unfasten it. He looked into her eyes, finding no resistance. He decided to ask anyway. He wondered what her voice would sound like, breathy and heavy with arousal.

“Is this what you want, Dana?” His voice was the calm steadiness she needed it to be.

“Yes,” she said, her tone welcoming. She lay back as he slowly tugged at her jeans, sliding them down and onto the floor beside him. He was kneeling now, almost reverently in front of her. He left her panties on, wanting to see what she looked like before taking them off. Her panties were almost what he expected – nude, lacey, perfectly matching her skin. The way they clung to her hips drove him mad, and he took them off faster than he had anticipated. Now she was naked, beautiful, flushed and most of all, his. And his kneeling reminded him that he was hers, he was at her mercy and would do anything to satisfy her. He had always lived to serve, and he would do his best, just as he had always done.

Skinner removed his glasses, placing them on the nightstand. He moved forward, hooking his arms under her legs and securing his hands on her thighs. He took one last look at her, then closed his eyes and pressed his tongue against her swollen clit. She gasped, then moaned as he ran his tongue slowly down her pussy. Skinner moaned as he licked and sucked, listening to the sweet sounds she made. Finally his tongue entered her and he moved her hands from grasping the sheets to hold his head. Skinner gripped her hips hard and thrust her into his face, feeling only moderately satisfied as she came for him. She didn’t let go of his head until the last ripple of her orgasm faded, at which point she tried to get up.

“Lie back,” he said softly. She complied. He had more to give her, and she willingly waited for it.

He started again, this time going just a bit faster. He licked his finger then slid it inside. Scully’s moans intensified. Skinner gave her another finger, wanting to sate her for just a few more minutes. He would do this forever if she let him, but he knew neither of them wanted to wait much longer. Her heels dug into his back, encouraging his finger deeper. He sucked her clit and pressed his fingers in farther, getting Scully to come twice in quick succession. She felt delightfully lightheaded, wondering how much more she could take. Skinner withdrew and carefully turned her in the bed, so that her head was on his pillow. He had not made the bed, not that he usually did. But he was thankful that his sheets were clean and that she would be comfortable for a moment as he undressed. He felt strange that he kept giving her so much time to change her mind about him. He did his best to rid his mind of those former thoughts, knowing that she was exactly where she wanted to be.  
She opened her eyes as he climbed in bed, looking at him through heavily-lidded eyes. She eagerly kissed him, pulling him on top of her as she did. It had been so long since Scully had had sex, wondering if it had been as long for him. Perhaps he just had a talent for what he did and never fell out of practice with it. Scully liked being on the bottom during sex. It made her feel safe, protected. It allowed her to be vulnerable in all the ways she couldn’t be in her job, which consumed most of her life. Having to be in charge all the time wasn’t easy. She would let him take over for a while. But once they settled into a nice rhythm, Scully thought, she’d show him what she was capable of. Or maybe she’d save that for another day. For now though, she would allow him to show her what could be done in his more than capable hands. 

Scully’s fingers roamed his back, her manicured nails scraping his skin carefully to add to his pleasure but not hard enough to be distracting. His cock was fully erect, likely to the point of painful. She would remedy that. She reach between them, gripped him and slowly stroked. Skinner slowed the frenzy in his mind by stopping her hand with his. She stopped.

“Hold on,” he said quietly, reaching for his nightstand.

“You don’t have to…” she began. She didn’t know how to finish the sentence. ‘You don’t have to because I can’t get pregnant’ or ‘You don’t have to because I know we’re both clean’ or ‘You don’t have to because I want to feel you, and I want you to feel me’ all seemed far too awkward. Quick as lightning it all registered in his mind, and he pulled his hand away from the nightstand. He instead put it behind her head and kissed her again. Her hand stroked him a few more times, then she guided him in.

Both were completely entranced at the feeling, her with the incredible fullness she felt, and him at her unbelievable tightness. Every so often he would stop, leaning down to brush a kiss on either her lips or neck. Her eyes were closed and each touch of his mouth was a gentle surprise. He couldn’t believe how long it took for him to inch all the way inside her. He waited to move, giving her time to adjust. He knew if he moved too quickly right away he wouldn’t last long. But the way she touched him and the feeling of their bodies perfectly fitting together he knew he wouldn’t last nearly long enough. Before he started moving, he silently hoped this would be the first of many experiences with her. The thought of never having her again was unbearable, and he drowned his fear in the sweet smell of her hair. Too much of his life was lived in fear. He wouldn’t fear losing her, not when she was wrapped tightly around his cock and whispering for him to move.

And he did. Their feelings for the next few minutes were completely indescribable. Scully’s nails bit into his back and neither of them noticed. They were too lost in the bliss of their bodies welcoming one another to a place that immediately felt like home. Her body allowed him deep inside, deeper than any other man had ever been. Skinner was pleasantly surprised she could take all of him. Now more relaxed they moved in tandem, and when Skinner saw her smile he couldn’t help but smile back. She let go, coming once more. Her orgasm encouraged Skinner to reach his own. He sped his pace and thrust in deep, groaning and coming hard as he released. Scully felt the warm, distantly familiar feeling of his seed within her. She felt complete in a way she hadn’t felt in many years, and it was all because she wanted to apologize for what brought her here in the first place.

Skinner pulled out and laid next to her on his side. Scully felt his arm across her chest, hand on her shoulder. She squeezed her legs together and bit her bottom lip. What he left behind felt so good in the warmth of her sweet, swollen pussy. She never wanted to leave his bed. She reflected on how he’d touched her with such care. They rested a bit, neither sure of what to say only this time it wasn’t awkward. There were no words to describe this – perhaps ‘perfection’ was the closest.

“I should probably get another shower,” Skinner said eventually. Scully moaned softly; she had nearly fallen asleep. “Would you like to wait here?”

“Mm-hmm,” she said. She wanted to hold onto this feeling for as long as she could.

“Okay, I’ll be right back,” Skinner told her and kissed the top of her head. He pulled the blankets around her and walked to the bathroom. Scully drifted in and out of sleep. She heard the water turn on then go off again with no idea of how long he’d been away. He returned to her clean, naked, and took his place in bed beside her.

“How long can it stay like this?” she asked.

“All day, if I have any say in the matter.”

“And after today?”

“One step at a time.”

He held her close until she began to stir. She turned, kissing him.

“Hungry?” he asked.

“Starving,” she said without hesitation.

“There is this great little place around the corner…”

Scully was still in no mood to get out of bed, but his next words were music to her ears.

“…that delivers. I can order something for us.”

Scully smiled. “How soon can they be here?”

They laughed and Skinner made the call. They gave him an estimated time of 20 minutes. 

“I sat a towel out for you, when you’re ready to get up. I’m afraid I have to make a few calls for work, I have four voicemails.”

“Okay,” she said, giving up on her dream of staying in bed. But she knew there would be other days spent there very soon. 

Scully showered quickly, opting to put on his bathrobe instead of her clothes. She walked back to the couch where Skinner was and settled next to him. He was back in his sweats and undershirt.

“It’s all stuff that can wait, but not for long,” he said, referencing the notes he’d written about the voicemails. “At least we can have breakfast first.”

“And over breakfast,” Scully said, keeping her tone light. “I guess we’d better discuss where this is going.”

“Where do you think it can go?” Skinner asked, almost timidly.

Scully shrugged and smiled. “Anywhere we want.”


End file.
